Selenophile
by PrettyKitty Luvs U
Summary: She lost her footing on the wet floor, tumbling straight into him, a hot blush exploding across her freckled cheeks when a strong arm wrapped around her waist, holding her in place. Raindrops drummed on the roof of his black umbrella held over their heads as he arched a fine brow in mere amusement. "I assume you are habitual of falling all the time?" Damian\Oc.
1. the dreamer

**I own nothing.**

* * *

A light, pleasant wind blew, tickling her cheeks and swiping locks of dark brown hair near her eyes. She tugged them behind her ears, lower lip quivering and heart beating away like a drum as the boy before her smiled softly. Positioning himself on the ground, she was only vaguely aware of the faint sounds of waves splashing in the ocean in the background behind him. Above, the moon shone in all its beauty, casting a glow in the boy's jade green eyes as he steadied his weight on one knee, holding out a dark velvet box.

 _Oh, my God!_ Her heart was promising to burst out of her chest with shocked excitement as the box's lid was clicked open, revealing the most beautiful diamond she had ever seen, fixed on top of a priceless, platinum ring.

A smile lifting the ends of his lips— _He's so handsome when he smiles!_ —Damian Wayne peered upwards into her eyes. "Valentina?" Her name rolled of his tongue lovingly. "Will you marry me?"

She had dreamed of this moment forever, but actually experiencing it was truly overwhelming. It was like waves of sheer happiness crashing into her, just as intense as the water crashing against the shore. Tears welled up in her eyes, hands clamping onto her mouth as she sniffed back her emotions, trying to reclaim her voice.

"Yes, Damian!" she finally squealed out, weeping with joy. "Yes! A hundred and ten times, _yes_!"

Violins began to play a romantic theme behind them as the boy rose, taking her hand in his. With tears of great felicity rolling down Valentina's cheeks, Damian gazed at her affectionately and slid the ring around her finger. His other hand pressed against her cheek, tilting her face towards him. She let her eyelids flutter shut, her palms resting flat against his chest, feeling the rhythmic heartbeat beneath as he leaned forward. His warm breath ghosted over her lips teasingly, coming closer, closer, and clos—

"Miss Sebastian!"

Her eyes flew open, and she blinked dumbly.

The sharp, feminine voice tore loudly through her fantasy once more. "Miss Sebastian, are you listening to me?"

The world around her began to crumble, her breath hitching as Damian's warm embrace vanished and the violins came to a screeching halt, soon replaced by the chatter of numerous young voices. Sunlight filled her vision in mere seconds, driving off the beauty of the seaside moon. Suddenly, a hand slammed onto the desk in front of her face, causing her to jerk upright, now alert.

Shaking her head disappointingly, the biology teacher tutted, "Day dreaming again, weren't you, Miss Sebastian?"

"What?" Valentina blinked, snapping back to reality of the classroom. She heard the hushed tittering of the other students and a blush exploded across her dark cheeks. "S-sorry, madam. I promise it won't happen again!"

"As if I believe you," the teacher sighed "This is the third time this week you've zoned out in class. I don't want you losing your grades."

"Yes, madam." Biting her bottom lip, the girl lowered her head, as if trying to hide behind her long hair. Not so much in shame but as to try and return to the happy dream world.

But soon the stifled giggles died down gradually and the biology teacher began her daily lecture again. Slumping deeper into her chair, Valentina peeked from the corners of her eyes, gaze landing on the boy seated far by the window. His shoulders were diligently squared and back rigid, an unimpressed look on his face as he glared ahead.

* * *

"You were daydreaming about Wayne, weren't you?"

Valentina rolled her eyes, pulling her locker open while Fred stood leaning beside it. He crossed his arms with an amused look, glancing over the multiple pictures of Bruce Wayne's son pasted inside the walls of her locker. Then he arched a brow as she placed her books in, slamming the locker door closed.

She huffed, making a scoffing sound. "I wasn't daydreaming. I was just—"

"Thinking about how he'll propose to you near the seashore in the most cheesy way possible?" he offered sarcastically. When the brunette lost her defensiveness and grinned instead, he sighed.

A giggle escaped her lips. "You know me so good, Freddie."

Fred pinched the bridge of his nose. "This has _got_ to stop, Val. You've been crushing on him for, like, what? Four years?"

"Five years," she corrected.

He shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Look, you gotta get over him sooner or later."

She set her hands on her hips, giving him a frank look. "You don't get over true love, Freddie."

"It's not true love if the other guy doesn't know you even exist."

"True love is true love!" Valentina argued, ignoring the stupid look her friend awarded her as she pivoted on her heel, walking forward as she lifted her chin up arrogantly. Sometimes she was tired of fighting with Freddie; why couldn't he believe in her feelings and dreams the way she did? "One day, me and Damian will get married and have tons of kids and it'll be proved that it's true lov— _oomph!_ "

She collided into another body, losing her balance and toppling backwards. But a hand shot out, clasping firmly around her wrist and stopping her mid-fall.

Her sea-green eyes darted upwards, meeting piercing green ones. Her heart skipped a beat as Damian frowned, giving a quick, upright tug to set her on her feet again. All the while she openly gaped at him. He paid no mind, glowering down at her.

"Sebastian," he began dryly, "in case you were not paying attention in class again, you would have failed to hear that we..."

His actual words slowly faded away and all she could register was _him_ , staring at him, admiring his handsome features: ebony locks spiked upwards, strong shoulders, well-chiseled jaw, and green eyes shining like priceless gems. He kept on talking in his resonant voice, his frosty glare never leaving her—he was always so direct and confident! A goofy smile stretchered her lips wider and wider, Valentina looking at him through now half-lidded eyes.

"Do you understand all that?" Damian inquired pointedly.

Valentina wasn't quite paying attention. "Yes, Damian," she breathed dreamily, "I will marry you~"

He stared at her like she had miraculously grown a second head. "What?"

" _Ah!_ What she means to say is!" Fred quickly bounded over to the awestruck girl's side. "That she'll be there at eight sharp." He nodded, taking hold of the conversation.

Damian's brow arched upwards as the boy offered a tight, distracting smile, before he pursed his lips, giving a firm nod as he turned, walking away briskly from them.

Fred gave the brunette at his side an unamused look, obviously resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the love-struck expression on her face. He reached out, fingers flicking against her forehead and she winced, recoiling as she snapped back to reality. Fred snorted, once more folding his arms across his chest and raising a brow.

"You didn't hear a word he said, did you?"

Valentina narrowed her eyes carefully. "Of course I did." She paused for a second, then slapped a hand to her forehead and groaned. "I zoned out when he was talking to me, right?"

"Mhmm."

"Oh my God, what did he say?"

"Oh, nothing much." Fred bounced his shoulders nonchalantly, a teasing smirk on his lips as he jammed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time when the girl clasped her hands together, pouting as she looked up at him with big, pleading eyes.

He sighed loudly in exasperation. "He said you and him are assigned together in the biology project, so you'll have to get to his place by eig—"

A tremendous squeal cut him off. Valentina slapped her warm cheeks, shaking her head in sheer fangirl excitement. "I'm gonna go to his home!" she squalled childishly, rolling back on the balls of her feet.

Her back pressed to the lockers, she let out a contented sigh. "This is going to be the best day of my life!"

"You're a lost cause, you know that?"

* * *

 **A\N:** Major thank yous to my beta Vitani betaing this :3

Guess who _finally_ decided to join the Batman fandom? Meee~ I've been in this fandom for years so it feels great to finally start writing in it :)

Feedback is more than appreciated~


	2. the heartbreaker

**A\N:** Thanks to the wonderful peeps who read the last chapter, and more thank you to those who came back to read this one as well :)

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

The mattress dipped as Fred seated himself on it, crossing his legs and placing his laptop on his lap. He began clicking away, blue eyes focused on the flickering screen through his round glasses as he heard Valentina throw the closet door open, rummaging through her clothes excitedly.

"Freddie, this is my golden chance!" she squealed, throwing out bundles of colorful clothing onto the floor.

The boy kept on tapping the keys of his keyboard, barely paying attention. "Golden chance for what, Val?"

"The golden chance of having Damian _notice me_ , that's what!" She sped near her bed, back and forth from the closet, and laid out neatly ironed dresses. "What do you think I should wear?"

Fred shrugged, then blinked as the clothes were thrown over his lap, hiding away the laptop's keyboard beneath. A frown curling his lips downwards, he was about to complain but settled on simply staring at the bright, colorful dresses keeping him from his work. His brows scrunched together as he touched the soft fabric. "You're kidding, right?" He said incredulously, "You're not going to his place looking like a Disney princess, Val!"

The girl merely cocked her head to the side, confusion evident on her face. "What's wrong with them?"

"Oh, nothing," Fred answered sarcastically. "Just that the glitter is pretty much blinding, is all."

Valentina jutted her bottom lip out in a childish pout, snatching the dresses off his lap. "I just wanna look good, okay?" She glanced over to her mirror and her eyes brightened at her reflection.

"I mean," she skipped near her closet, shuffling through more clothes as she continued to smile. "I might end up meeting Mister Wayne and I want him to think his future daughter-in-law is absolutely beautiful!" She giggled at the idea.

Fred kept his attention on the laptop's screen. "What makes you think Damian is going to propose just 'cause you're working on an assignment with him?"

She turned around, holding a new pair of clothes as she beamed brightly. "Because when he finds out that my love for him burns with the intensity of a thousand suns, he'll definitely get on his knee and ask me to marry him!" She stated proudly, hugging the clothing to her chest in a daydreaming sort of glee.

Fred merely rolled his eyes. How she went off on her poetic little tangents. "You're crazy."

"And yet," she grinned toothily, "you're still friends with me."

"I'm starting to have second thoughts about our friendship."

He snorted when she stuck her tongue out at him childishly, used to their back-and-forth teasing and her overzealous attitude. He blinked once more as a new set of clothes were thrown over his laptop again. He gazed down at the ridiculously colorful mass of skirts and blouses, a heavy sigh leaving him as he placed away his laptop; it was clear no more work would get done. Thrusting a hand through his blond locks, he got off the bed and offered the girl before him a friendly smile.

"Okay. Let's get you in something which won't look like you were spat out by a rainbow, alright?"

* * *

The wind rustling the leaves of the enormous oak above her, she gulped, shifting uncomfortably as she trudged up to the enormous wrought iron gates, shouldering her pink—what some mundane minds might call _hideously_ pink—school bag before she paused, staring straight ahead at the prodigious Wayne Manor looming in the distance.

It wasn't exactly as she'd imagined it. She thought anything as grandly labeled as a _"manor"_ would be elegant and golden, more inviting, like the princess palaces of her fantasies. Instead, Wayne Manor seemed... lonely, aloof, and dull, reminding her of a stony grey castle hidden in the mountains. And here she stood under the shadows of its dominating presence, waiting at the protective portcullis. Like a medieval nobleman's banner, the large _"W"_ crest over the cold iron barred her entrance.

She felt herself shrink, stammering into the phone pressed against her ear. "I-I don't think I can do this, Freddie."

"Oh, really?" The boy responded with both amusement and sarcasm lacing his tone. "What happened to being Misses-Future-Wayne all of a sudden?"

"You're not helping, Freddie."

She could picture him rolling his eyes on the other side of the line as she nervously tugged back the hem of her blue hoodie, biting her bottom lip. "I think I'm just a little self-conscious, that's all."

Her eyes never left the manor as Fred began again, voice soothing, "You're just nervous, Val. No need to worry 'bout it, though. Bruce Wayne's the richest guy in Gotham so of course you're going to feel somewhat belittled, you know?"

Valentina swallowed, nodding. "Yeah, but—"

"You can do this, Val." The boy assured. "Don't forget that Damian's probably waiting for you inside. He _did_ invite you."

The sudden thought he provided made her smile widely, sea green eyes sparkling as she began pushing ahead. "You're right! I shouldn't keep Damian waiting."

Sensing her long hair a static mess thanks to the hood, she fished around for something in the pockets of her jeans skirt. _Always come prepared to look your best!_ Pulling out a scrunchie, she smoothed and tightened her locks into a ponytail while Fred started in on her again. "You're obsession with him is seriously unhealthy."

"I am not obsessed with him," she argued, straightening her bangs. Then she smiled, sort of goofy. "It's just that my heart starts beating faster when he's around~"

"I'm pretty sure that's a disease called arrhythmia and you can die from it."

With a sigh of feigned indignation for her friend's seriousness, Valentina chirped, "I'll call you later, 'kay?"

Fred answered with a sigh of his own. "Alright. Goodbye, and good luck."

"Bye." Once the line ended the girl pocketed away her phone, drawing in a steadying breath. _Right! You got this, girl!_

Tentatively, she reached a hand up to the wrought iron before her, pressing against the crest. The gates didn't part or even budge. She thought to rattle them a bit, see if they'd come apart, wondering why they'd be locked when she was expected. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the surveillance camera over her head; at ground level beneath it, a high-tech call box sat. She had the touchy sensation she was being watched. Shrugging off the nerves, fighting the urge to beam pleasantly into the camera, Val smiled brightly at the box as she approached, pressing the large "call" button on the panel.

And waited. _Big house, give him time..._ She pictured Damian inside, practically flying to answer the caller at the gate. _He knows I'm coming. He's probably just as excited as I am._

But it took a little longer than she expected, and when the voice came over the intercom it sounded accented and elderly. "May I help you?"

She leaned into the box, trying to sound confident and posh, like she'd done this sort of thing before. "Oh, um—Hi here! I mean, I'm here to study with Damian. We go to school together."

"Ah, yes. You are expected, miss." A loud buzzer sounded the locks coming undone and the gates gave way, mechanically parting to allow her inside the walled-off property. "Please."

She giggled softly, feeling at once more poised and important, passing between the still moving gates which were opening _only_ for her. It was somewhat of a hike up the white-and-grey gravel drive, but Val held her head a little bit higher with every step. As she got closer to the house she became in awe of how ginormous it actually was.

Even from outside she could see the rooms were rich and antique, iron scroll-work within some windows, backed by heavy drapes.

Up the wide, long staircase and to the double front doors, Val paused once more outside. She checked her hair, smoothed the front of her skirt, and thought, _This is it!_ With tongue trapped between her teeth eagerly, she pressed the small doorbell on the side wall. She rotated her shoulders, giving herself a relaxing boost one last time, and waited for a few seconds.

Then she bit her lip in sudden nervousness when one of the doors was pulled opened, an old man in a formal suit appearing over the threshold. His gaze was warm, but he raised his brows slightly, as if unsure of what her presence might bring.

"Welcome, young miss." The voice matched the one from the call box.

Valentina tightened her grip on the strap of her bag. "I'm here to marry Damian— I _mean_!" She quickly caught herself, flushing before she offered a tight smile. "I'm a friend of Damian's. We're working on a school project together."

"I see." The old man nodded, a small smile tugging his lips as he stepped sideways, holding out the door. "Please, do come in."

Tensed muscles finally relaxing at the approval, the girl shuffled inside. Val thoughtfully paused at the doormat, scrubbing her sneakers against it while she peered around the mansion. The ends of her lips lifting upwards into a friendly smile, she stuck her hand out, the old man peeking down at her as she grinned faintly.

"I'm Valentina! Nice to meet you, mister."

"The pleasure is all mine, young miss." He smiled, bowing his head slightly as he shook her hand. "I am Alfred, the family butler."

She beamed up at him, and he tilted his head to the side. "I was not aware Master Damian had friends," he mused quietly, stepping away and clasping his hands behind his back. Something in his tone sounded at once pleased yet surprised, and she got the impression Alfred would've liked to hint at the word _"girlfriend"_ instead.

It made her blush.

Valentina bounced her shoulders, shrugging her bag up, but her smile continued to widen the longer she was inside Wayne Manor. "I'm more of a classmate actually," she admitted, and Alfred hummed in acknowledgement as he turned around, making his way ahead.

"Come along, Miss Valentina."

Following after her escort, all the while glancing around the looming walls around them, she added, "Val is fine, Mister Alfred."

"Then it would only be just if I were addressed as merely Alfred, as well." He glanced back at her with a soft, natural smile.

Eyes glittering brightly, Valentina nodded. "Deal!"

They walked down a hallway, footsteps muffled by long, vintage Persian styled runners, ending up in a vast drawing room. There were colorful paintings hanging off the walls, modern abstracts, with an expensive dark maroon carpet covering the paler cream-toned tiles. As the teen marveled over the sculptures and art decorating the room, she heard Alfred clear his throat loudly, gaining her attention once again.

"Master Damian would accompany you shortly, Miss Valentina."

"Hey, I thought we had a dea—" she started, but the old butler had already turned, making his way out of the room and leaving her alone in there.

Stifling a sigh, the girl dropped her bag on the carpet, glancing up at the golden-and-crystal chandelier as she sat down on a couch. Racing her fingers across the priceless leather and swinging her legs idly, until Val settled on bending downwards and tugging her bag closer to her feet, fishing out a blue plastic-wrapped packet. A crinkling sound filled the air briefly as she opened it, picking out a Oreo to munch on (before her nerves started up again!) when a low, somewhat threatening growl came from nearby.

She jolted in her seat, eyes widening as a black skinned dog appeared in front of her.

The Great Dane growled again, back arched and fully alert as if deciding whether she was a friend or foe. Valentina gulped, lips tugging into a friendly smile as she leaned outwards slightly. "Hello there, doggie," she cooed softly, expecting it to be a nice pet.

The animal continued to glower at her, ready to pounce any second. Suddenly, she found herself holding out the cookie in her grasp, relaxing in the couch when the dog sniffed the treat. "You want some?" She offered, letting the dog lick at the sandwiched cookie.

"You must be daft if you don't know chocolate is poisonous to their kind."

The sharp voice startled her and she looked upwards, blinking as sharp green eyes glared back down. Damian was standing with his spine rigid and hands clasped behind his back. "Titus," he warned the dog.

The aforementioned Titus had already chewed down her peace offering and was now lapping at her frozen fingers with a wet tongue, hoping for more. At the demanding tone of the boy, however, the dog waddled over to his master's side with his head down in shame. Titus sat down on the floor by Damian's side, and the young Wayne turned his head to her, only to meet Valentina's dumbstruck expression.

"Apologies for making you wait," he said dryly, shifting and walking ahead. "Come with me."

The mechanics in her brain finally kicking back into action, Valentina quickly slung her bag over her shoulder, and with a swish of her ponytail, she jogged after him. Meeting up with his quick pace and eyeing Titus cautiously, she blurted out, "I don't mind waiting for you!" Then she flushed when he provided her with a wry glance.

A few seconds of silence ticked by, the only sound audible were her sneakers thumping lightly against the floor. When she started to feel uncomfortable again she threw out: "So you like dogs, huh?" She tipped her head towards Titus who now trotted beside her, sniffing around her backpack for more cookies.

"Titus is more than a typical dog," responded Damian coolly, gaze ahead. "He is capable of ripping his enemies to shreds."

"Uh, that's really cool." She smiled fondly. "I like animals too, especially dogs. But it's really amazing how you've got him well trained and all. You're pretty amazing yourself and I'm so looking forward to be working with you on our assignment —"

A frosty glare was directed towards her and she instantly fell into silence, a frown marring her face as they reached a staircase. _Too much, Val, too much._ Sucking in her lower lip, she quickly shuffled after the dark haired teen.

And soon they were before a door, Damian twisting the knob open and stalking inside, Valentina following suit. She blinked once, halting in the middle of the room and examining her absolutely neat, tidy surroundings—before realization lit her eyes. This was his room. The thought hit hard, butterflies fluttering in her stomach, and she nearly squealed in sheer fangirl excitement. _I'm in his room!_

She quickly tried to take in the specifics of the room, tried to get a feel for her bae. But as she absorbed the area, she found a feeling was difficult to get. There just wasn't any vibe to the room. It was sparse, holding only the necessities, though expensive as they may be, there were no personalized items: no band posters on the walls, no pictures of family nor friends, no old childhood displays, no nothing. Only the basics. And those seemed... mature and professional.

"You may sit," Damian's clear, confident voice cut through her exquisitely happy thoughts and subsuming gaze.

She smiled sheepishly, plopping down on the head of his bed ( _His bed!)_ while he searched through the drawers of his study table.

"So I made a few outlines of our assignment," she babbled, sneakers discarded on the floor before she crossed her legs over the bed sheet. Unzipping her bag and dumping out numerous textbooks on the mattress, she picked up a rolling pencil, tapping its end against her cheek while she continued throwing open another book. "And if we start today we'll definitely have it submitted by next Tuesday."

A file was thrust towards her suddenly, and her conversation starter was halted in its tracks. Damian was peering down at her, clearly uninterested. "That would not be necessary," he snorted, holding the file out to her once more.

She gingerly took it, flipping through its pages while he continued, uncaring, "You may copy your part of the work from this, Sebastian."

Valentina skimmed through his neat handwriting, then openly gaped at him. "You've done it already?"

He _tsked_ her. "Of course I have. " Hands set on his hips, he lifted his chin up arrogantly. "I have all of the syllabus fully covered. I have more important things to attend to instead of this pathetic excuse of education Father has forced me in."

Valentina stared, watching with wide eyes as he collected all of the books splayed across his mattress. "But-but..." She stammered as he proceeded to return her belongings away in her bag, zipping it up and handing it back to her. "We were supposed to work on this together!"

"I prefer to work alone," he answered coolly.

A hand clasped around her forearm and suddenly she found herself being led out. Blinking repeatedly, in fast succession, she attempted to digest how on earth had he gained such speed and knowledge while Damian was already grabbing at the doorknob. He pulled the door open and set the dumbfounded girl over the threshold, providing her with a pressing look.

"Your assistance is no longer required."

And with that the door was slammed shut and she stared numbly, just standing there like an idiot in her scuffed up yellow socks, bag lying near her feet, and a pair of sneakers in her hand.

"Miss Valentina?"

Her shoulders slumping, dejected, she rushed to sit down on the cool floor as the butler approached. Alfred raised his brows, a tray of freshly baked cookies and hot tea in his hands as he watched the girl tug on her sneakers. She hurriedly stood up and collected her bag.

"Will you not be staying for tea?" he inquired, a hint of concern in his tone.

She shook her head rather forcefully, ponytail swishing behind her as she peered up at him, usually sparkling eyes now dull. "No thanks, Alfred." She gave a halfhearted smile, but her voice was sullen and betrayed her emotions. "It's getting late anyway. Thanks for everything, though!"

His eyes remained glued to her back as she stalked down the hallway, turning around at the corner to shoot a brilliant smile as she waved. "Goodbye!"

"Farewell, young miss." He smiled warmly, graying brows knitting together as she turned away once again.

Now her footsteps echoed loudly in her ears, throughout the entire emptiness of the manor, as she went down the stairs, no longer feeling like a hopeful Cinderella in her future palace. There was the faint sound of the double doors clicking shut before silence conquered the Wayne Manor once more.

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Fred's voice boomed through the phone. "Did you say yes when he got on his knees and begged you to marry him?" he joked kindly.

Valentina simply stared down at the open file resting on her lap as she sat on the cold pavement near the bus stop. There was not a single person in sight, but the wind teased through her stray locks, tugging them over her misty eyes. "It went okay," she muttered quietly.

"Y'sure?" Fred asked skeptically. "'Cause I'm pretty sure this is the part where you bombard me with massive Damian Wayne details and talk about your undying love for him."

Silence answered in return, and he began again, slightly bemused. "Hey, earth to Valentina, do you copy? Or are you in dreamland again where you're marrying Wayn—Wait. Are you _crying_?!"

"No," she sniffed, feeling hot droplets prick her eyes as she kept her gaze on the file. "I'm not crying."

"You're such a lousy liar," Fred growled in the line. "What the hell did that bastard do? I swear to God I'm gonna beat him up if he did something stupi—"

"Damian didn't do anything," she answered quickly, tears threatening to spill any second. "I just had too many expectations." And before her friend could start again, she beat him to it, clutching the side of the icy concrete of the curb beneath her as she inhaled sharply.

"You know what the worst thing is, Freddie?" she asked with crushed amusement. "My eyeliner isn't waterproof."

The boy cursed under his breath, but again she was quicker to speak: "I'll talk to you later, Freddie. Goodbye."

And with that, she quickly hung up. Val squeezed her eyes closed and allowed the tears to slide down her cheeks, falling down like blackened raindrops and blurring the inked writing of the assignment.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ She was _so_ stupid to think he'd spend his valuable time with someone like her.

She wiped the tears off her cheeks, scrubbing away the black smudges her eyeliner had left before she gazed upwards, sea green eyes settling on the full moon above. The bright, pale celestial orb was shining in all its beauty tonight—miraculously, one might say, as Gotham's signature smog wasn't hiding its light away. She clutched the file tighter, lips curling downwards into a frown as she kept on staring at the moon, almost mesmerized by its pure, untainted glow.

"I wish..." she mumbled into the deepening evening air, staring upwards with watery eyes. She wasn't sure why she felt compelled to beg of the moon; it wasn't like the dreamland wish upon a star. But the moon felt strangely beckoning, almost comforting.

"I wish I wasn't like this. I wish..." She chewed the insides of her cheeks, gaze never leaving the moon hanging so high up in the starry sky as her shoulders drooped. "Wish that I was good enough for him."

And without any warning, a clear, dazzling, _blinding_ white streak shot through the night sky from above. It tore through the darkness like a bullet, or a sudden comet. Her breath hitched in surprise, eyes widening to the size of dinner plates as the flashing streak crashed into the park in front of her.

The manicured trees rustled their leaves violently as the ground vibrated for a brief moment, only a moment, as the thing struck earth; even from afar, over pavement, Val felt the ground heaved and shudder. There was the faint sound of a car's siren ringing off in the distance but she was already on her feet, clutching her chest as she stared straight ahead, breathing heavily—in shock, fear, and, more so, curiosity.

Within seconds she was running, feet thumping against the ground as she entered the empty park, suddenly forgetting her belongings back at the bus stop; they were not as important right now as the surprising white comet thing. Her eyes darted around frantically, attempting to find the source of the absurd events.

But everything had gone quite again. Almost like it had never happened.

She sighed.

With the eerie silence of night returning, she realized she really, really needed to get back. This was Gotham and nothing was ever quite safe in the city, especially at night. The creatures of the night began their lullaby once more, cold wind whipping her ponytail back, and Valentina blew air from her mouth, thrusting both her hands through her hair. _Just my imagination..._ she told herself, blaming her overactive fangirl mind.

Then a sudden explosive sound made her jump, gripping the end of her ponytail, shocked. Daring no longer to breathe, Val had almost convinced herself it was again nothing, until an absolutely loud and rough cough tore through the silence momentarily again. _There!_ The sound was coming ahead on her right, and as the brunette neared a bench she could see someone was there, fallen.

Peeking from behind the park bench, Val stared as a heavily layered, darkly dressed woman lay on the grass, coughs rattling her body as she tried to breathe. She sounded pained.

"Excuse me," Valentina called out softly, inching closer. "But a-are you alright, miss?"

Series of more coughs answered her before the woman peered out from the hood of her dark cloak, her strange golden eyes glinting like sparks in the moonlight. "Can you help me up?" the woman requested weakly.

Valentina stared as the woman's hood fell backwards, revealing the most strangest white locks she had ever seen. The woman didn't look old enough to be so bleached, nor did the color seem a natural platinum. It was not grey nor yellow-tinged. Her hair was untainted and pure _white_ , like fresh snowfall in the dark.

Something in her mind told her maybe interacting with a strange woman whom you've met in a strange park wasn't the brightest of the ideas—actually it was a very horrible idea since this was Gotham and strangers were mostly muggers who wanted your money—but as usual the teenager pushed away the troubling thoughts. Instead, she listened to her traitorously kind and naive heart over her wise and learned brain as she gave a wide, friendly smile. Next to the pristine woman, her sudden thoughts turned to her puffy red eyes and teary eyeliner trails down her cheeks. I _hope I don't look too hideous..._

Holding out a helping hand, still genuine, she asked, "Are you sure you're alright, miss?"

The woman smiled back softly, looking mature with her short, snowy hair, yet her face was young and dewy, presenting her age somewhere in early thirties perhaps. She clasped the welcoming hand, regaining her footing to stand tall before the girl. But Valentina blinked, perplexed, as the woman's hold tightened suddenly.

"Hey," the teen gasped, frowning. Then she started to panic, trying to pull her hand back. "Let go."

The woman merely hummed in response, pressing her lips into a thin line as she stole a glance at the full moon—the perfect, illuminated full moon. Then the mysterious lady turned her attention back on the girl attempting to yank her hand back desperately. And Valentina paused, muscles tensing as her free hand was quickly grasped as well, with the woman bending down towards her, golden eyes gazing deeply into her own. The woman sighed heavily.

This had to be a dream! It just _had_ to be one of those ridiculous dreams she saw after scarfing down tons of Oreos before bedtime, for astoundingly the woman before her hissed through clenched teeth—honestly _hissed_ like a serpent might—her pretty, white hair fading into night-sky black as her pale eyes rolled back into her head, turning blue.

Valentina felt her heart plummet to her feet like a stone weighing her down, empty stomach churning in absolute dread when the woman's skin grew thinner with every passing second.

"Let go of me!" she cried out, struggling against the woman's oddly strong hold.

Fear gripped her heart, legs trembling beneath her, as the woman kept deteriorating, skin becoming paper-thin and brittle; soon the figure became nothing more than a skeleton. The grip on her hands loosening, Valentina finally jerked free and stumbled backwards. Her heartbeat echoed in her ears as the decaying skeleton crumbled to the ground, white bones lying on soft grass.

The moon continued to sail through the dark clouds, casting its faint glow across the city as a young girl's scream rang through the air.

* * *

 **A\N:** Again, thank you to my amazing beta Vitani for being a dear and proof reading this ^^

Feedback is love, guys~ :D


	3. the whisperer

**A\N:** Major thank yous to those who reviewed :D

* * *

Blue wrappers were scattered across the floor, and in the middle of the plastic driftwood a cat waltzed through. The feline halted long enough to stretch her limbs tiredly before nearing the sofa in the middle of the vast living room. She paused, cocking her head sideways, watching with great interest as the body lying atop the couch rose steadily with each breath. The cat mewed loudly, padding ahead and rubbing along the arm dangling off the side.

Suddenly, a Japanese ringtone rang out and a hand lazily dropped on top of the smartphone, forgotten on the floor until its plaintive, cheesy song erupted. Lying on her stomach, Valentina dragged the phone closer, eyes still shut as she shifted on her back, thumb sliding across the loud speaker option.

 _"¿Bueno?"_ she mumbled sleepily, eyes still shut. _"Habla Valentina."_

A voice instantly hissed from the other side, "Stop talking in Spanish and open the damn door, Val!"

The girl groaned in annoyance, ending the call as she nuzzled into the warm cushions of the couch, frowning when her phone began ringing again. She cracked an eye open, staring reluctantly as the cat on the floor began licking at the cookie crumbs around the wrappers.

"No, Sylvester," Valentina chided softly, ignoring the loud Japanese lyrics in the background. "Chocolate is poisonous to animals."

The feline paid no mind, continuing to lap at the Oreo crumbs, the empty packets crinkling around her. Stifling a sigh, Valentina glanced upwards, only to blink as the wall clock teased back with a time she knew she never woke up to.

Sylvester remained unfazed as the brunette bolted upright, eyes wide in alarm before she hopped to her feet. She instantly ran forward, nearly tripping over her own two feet trying to avoid all the blue wrappers as she made her way to the front door. Val yanked the door open, already aware of the person on the other side.

Fred winced, stumbling back slightly as he was tackled into a hug, arms flying around his neck and squeezing his torso gently. He rolled his eyes, arms dropped to his sides while Valentina buried her nose in the crook of his neck.

"Freddie!"

"Hello to you too, Val." His response was calm, and he held out a grocery bag once she stepped back. "Mom sent this for you."

Valentina beamed, snatching the bag from him, but then pursed her lips when she glanced over his shoulder and saw no one there. "Misses Johnson didn't come with you?"

"Nah." He shrugged, trudging past her and into the apartment. "Mom was worried you didn't come to school today, so she just dropped me off at your place afterwards." In fact, he was still in his Gotham Academy uniform and carrying his own bag full of homework.

Valentina hummed in acknowledgment, the door clicking shut behind her before she trotted after the blond. Both of them entered the living room where Fred halted, eyeing the mess of wrappers, almost like a disapproving parent. Then he sighed, crossing his arms and shooting his friend a scolding look. The girl flushed slightly, placing the grocery bag on the table.

She knelt down, bare knees against the expensive wooden floor as she began collecting the packets for the wastebasket. Rolling his eyes for the umpteenth time, Fred dropped his school bag on the couch before following suit, leaning backwards into the cushions, arms folded over his chest, expectantly.

A beat of silence passed, and then he couldn't help himself. "What the hell, Val!"

"Hey, you know I stress eat when I'm upset," Valentina quickly defended.

She pouted slightly when Fred snorted, raising a brow. "Yeah well, eat this many Oreos and you'll get sick." He was startled as something pounced atop his lap, but he smiled softly when the cat greeted him with a tiny meow , running his hand down the feline's back.

"Hey, Sylvester." He scratched the cat's ear, who in return purred in appreciation, head butting his chin. His gaze returned to the girl on the floor, and blue eyes softened behind round glasses as he said quietly, "Damian didn't come to school today either."

He watched her outstretched arm pause midway to some trash, and she hesitated. Fred's brows creased when a humorless smile tugged apart her lips. "Oh," she said simply, now seating her herself completely on the floor. "I guess I scared him with my stupidity, huh?"

Fred scowled. "You're not stupid, Val."

"That's not what I felt like yesterday," Valentina muttered, teetering sideways and pressing her temple against the round corner of the sleek glass table. The events in the manor flashed through her mind, and she focused her dazed stare on the floor, ignorant of how Fred pinned her with a worried look, resuming in petting the cat on his lap.

He noticed the absence of her usual radiant behavior. "You wanna talk about it? What happened at Wayne's house?"

"Manor."

"What?"

Valentina let out a grumble, inching closer to the table and resting her cheek against the cool glass, eyes focusing on her best friend. "It's called Wayne Manor," she clarified softly, eyelids falling shut. "And no, I don't wanna talk about anything."

His brows creasing even further, Fred could only nod solemnly, allowing Sylvester to shift on his lap; the only sound audible was the ticking of the arms of the wall clock and the soft purrs escaping a pleased cat.

Valentina chewed the inside of her cheek, fingers curling tighter around the packet in her hands as the vivid picture of sharp green eyes, cold and uninterested, returned to her mind _. I prefer to work alone,_ Damian had told her. She swallowed, suddenly remembering too—

Bright honey-colored eyes and soft, pure white hair, bony fingers clutching her hands in a vice grip—and Val held her breath, not daring to open her eyes as the woman's young face flashed across her racing thoughts.

"I had a really weird dream last night."

Fred quirked an eyebrow above the rim of his glasses, a smirk twitching his lips. "Does it involve you and Wayne walking towards the sunset again?" he mused, his smirk morphing into a grin when Valentina cracked an eye open, cheeks warm as she shot him an amused glare.

"No," she grumbled, and Fred snorted, not unkindly.

"A dream that doesn't have you and Wayne in a cheesy love scenario, huh? _Wow_. I need to hear all about it then."

Ignoring the boy's sarcasm, Valentina screwed her eyes shut once more. "I saw this weird looking lady."

"And by _weird_ you mean...?" Fred drawled questionably.

And like the pretty face was before her again, Valentina began describing the woman from last night. "Her eyes were like the sun," she breathed in awe, a sort of dazed look on her face as she continued. "So bright and yellow. And her hair—God, Freddie, her hair was—"

"White?"

Valentina paused, snapping out of her trance as she straightened up, turning her curious gaze towards Fred, as if wanting to ask how he knew. Instead, she merely stared as the boy cocked his head to the side and leaned casually back into the couch.

"Well, now I can see what inspired your new look."

His statement puzzled her, and she reached for her messy ponytail with a single hand, flipping her locks over her shoulder. And her blood froze for the briefest of moments as she caught sight of something white trailing between her dark hair. Breath hitched and eyes wide, Valentina rose to her feet, shock evident on her face.

She quickly bolted from the room.

"Hey, Val!" Fred called out to her, forgetting about the cat perched on him. "Are you feeling oka— _where_ are you going?!"

His shout falling on deaf ears, Valentina darted ahead, not daring to breathe until she neared the bathroom. She threw the door open, ignoring the way it slammed shut behind her as she nearly skidded over to the sink, the coldness of the tiles creeping up her feet through her thin yellow socks. She clenched the smooth corners of the sink, knuckles almost white, and stared into the mirror.

She hadn't changed after coming back from the park last night; she had felt too exhausted and upset—and most of all scared. So she felt no surprise as she saw how tired and drained she looked. Eyeliner stains trailed down her freckled cheeks, below puffy, dark-rimmed eyes.

But what did surprise her was her reflection.

 _"You have your father's eyes,"_ her mother used to say, and it was true; for she had inherited the same pair of sea green eyes from her father, and the darkest shade of brown hair from her mother. And yet, as she gazed at the mirror with the sound of her heart beating in her ears, _pale yellow eyes_ stared back at her—a color that wasn't hers, was never her own.

Her hand gingerly clenched the scrunchie in her hair, pulling, and chocolate brown locks tumbled down her shoulders immediately. But now there were mysterious white streaks running down her hair like multiple river streams, reminding her very much of the woman from the park.

Valentina blinked her golden eyes at the mirror once, then twice, finally stepping back. Her legs suddenly felt funny, wobbly and heavy, so she decided to sit down on the cold tiles. There was an uncanny silence all around, and her world suddenly felt as if it were on a teeter-totter, too many thoughts, and fears, racing through her mind...

* * *

Five years.

She had been coming here for five years.

But even when so much time had passed Gotham Academy miraculously looked the same as ever: the same shrill of the school bell, the scent of freshly polished, albeit chipped, floors, the shining lockers and well-maintained walls and windows—along with the air of arrogance that the high society of Gotham's youngsters walked the long corridors with remained the same. Nothing changed much. Nothing at all.

And even when there had been no revolutions for the past five years, she felt like a foreigner among everyone. The words directed at her when she had first trudged through the institution's golden gates remained fresh in her mind, pricking her heart like sharp needles whenever she remembered them.

That painful feeling had suddenly returned now, harsh words ringing in her ears as she slumped down on the last steps of the marble stairs, the boy beside her peeking from the corners of his eyes.

Valentina stared into empty space, feminine laughter faintly echoing from the hallway she had retreated from.

"They kicked me out of the cheer leading team," she announced quietly.

Fred glanced sadly at her face, then at her hands where petite fingers gripped the hem of her school skirt in disbelieving shock. Other students walked around them, passed them by, acting as if they didn't exist.

Val continued in a daze. "They-they said..." She straightened her spine, inhaling loudly as if it would help soothe her slipping emotions. It didn't. "They said I couldn't have colored hair—emo streaks, they called it. Went against dress code. I heard some whispering, that I looked like a freak with my hair like this."

She clutched the end of her ponytail, tugging hard at the culprit, and once more Fred examined the white stripes which had suddenly appeared, a scowl gracing his features.

"I tried washing it out!" Valentina whimpered, turning towards him fully, tears welling in those absurd golden irises. "But it won't go away, Freddie! I don't know what happened to it—to _me_!"

A comforting hand landed on her shoulder and she sniffed, not wanting to cry, even if she'd made sure that the eyeliner was waterproof this time. "They just needed a reason to get you out, Val," Fred said soothingly, holding out a neatly folded tissue. "You know they never liked you."

"Y-yeah," the girl responded shakily, plucking the tissue from his fingers. "But I worked so hard to be on the team." She cupped the scented tissue over her nose and blew noisily. She fought back the hot tears demanding to flood down her face, watery eyes focused on the floor before her, shell shocked.

And then black polished shoes suddenly stepped into her view, the hand on her shoulder tightening ever so slightly. Val peered upwards through dark lashes and tears, toes curling in her sneakers in nervousness because Damian Wayne's eyes, like sharp pieces of jade, stared down at her. He gave her a dissecting look while the rest of his face remained expressionless.

It seemed like he was analyzing her condition, taking in the tears in her eyes and the way her nose had turned pink, and of course the snowy white hair streaks which he didn't remember her having a day ago. Surely a waste of his time.

"Sebastian," he started coolly, gaze never leaving the pair of golden eyes staring at him owlishly. "Why has the assignment not been submitted?"

Valentina resisted the urge to wipe her eyes, so she simply swallowed, calming her racing heart and biting down on her bottom lip. "I, uh, I lost it."

" _Lost_ it?" Damian echoed grimly, the girl wincing as his eyes sharpened, voice suddenly like ice. "What do you mean you lost it?"

"D-don't worry, Damian. I'll make up a new—"

"I gave you _one_ task," the boy rudely interrupted, a frown marring his face as he glowered down at her. "And you failed. _T_ _t_ ," he tutted, arms sliding into a cross across his chest, chin lifting with an air of arrogance. "Why am I not surprised?"

Valentina felt herself shrinking under the frosty glare, her stomach being filled with bees—bees, not butterflies, that stung really, _really_ hard—and she parted her lips for a number of apologies.

But another voice spoke up, the fingers around her shoulder tightening their hold once more. "Get lost, Wayne," Fred snapped. "Can't you see she's upset?"

Damian's gaze shifted to the blond boy, glaring heatedly. "Did you say something, Johnson?" His question was almost challenging, and the boy on the stairs narrowed his blue eyes behind his glasses, lips pulling back into a sneer.

"Yeah. Why doesn't anyone go and tell Wayne that he should put his little bastard on a leash?"

Valentina's breath caught in her throat, heart skipping a beat. Damian's jaw clenched visibly, eyes hardening as he turned towards Fred, who in return rose to his feet, muscles flexed for whatever was to come. The girl forced the mechanics in her brain to start working again before one of the boys threw a punch.

"I'll complete the assignment myself," she blurted out, catching the fabric of Fred's pants in her hands, afraid that he might pounce on the rude teen before them. She steeled her emotions, inhaling quietly, and fixed both of them with a stern look. "I'll have it done. You don't have to worry, Damian."

She internally sighed in relief when the young Wayne's gaze returned to her, lips pressing into a thin line as he contemplated for a mere second, then squared his shoulders, hands clasping behind his back. "Very well." He gave a curt nod. "But if I secure a low grade, you will be held accountable. Understood?"

The brunette nodded quickly, throwing in a gentle, still hopeful, smile, and Damian took a step back to leave. But not before shooting a withering glare in Fred's direction, who had now settled on scowling at him from his spot on the stairs. "Better watch that tongue, Johnson," Damian warned haughtily, turning around to trudge past the stairs. "Or else I might cut it out myself."

Fred's eyes sparked with indignation and fury. "I'd like to see you try, motherfuck—" The sharp tug from below made him pause, his attention focusing on Valentina instead.

Seeing that Fred wouldn't finish the provoking statement, Damian took the victory and departed, turning his back on them confidently. To his mind, there was nothing more to say. Fred, however, frowned unhappily, while Val finally stood up as well, the confrontation over.

"Freddie," she warned, "you shouldn't have talked to him like that."

"It's called standing up for yourself," the boy retorted, and she sighed loudly.

"Freddie, you can't just—"

"Oh, so you're gonna argue with me over Wayne now?"

She shook her head. "I'm not arguing but—"

"Is it because his daddy dearest pays the most donations here?" Fred inquired, voice thick with sarcasm and snorting. He folded his arms over his chest, eyes ablaze behind his glasses, not backing down. "Or 'cause you're mad I disrespected your prince charming?"

Valentina felt hurt—her raw, sensitive emotions once again cut open today. Reaching towards him she pleaded, "Freddie, come on."

"Stop living in dreams, Val," Fred replied, rather sternly. He snatched up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, sparing her a glance before walking ahead. "Class's started. Let's go."

Golden eyes glued to his retreating back, Valentina watched him stalk down the hall, gaze shifting to her lone bag on the floor. And she briefly wondered that she had not heard the class bell ring at all.

* * *

 _"Mrow."_

A soft, fuzzy body twisted around her shins and she blinked, coming back to reality. Glancing down, a smile soon touched her face as she stooped down to press a hand gently on the cat's back. Sylvester purred happily, sitting back down on the floor, looking upwards with hopeful eyes, and Valentina giggled softly _. Poor thing, I'd forgotten the time._ She had started to redo her paper with Damian, but found it hard to concentrate.

"You hungry, Sylvester?" she cooed, picking up a packet of cat food. Sylvester mewed loudly, tail swishing from side to side as the girl fetched a small glass bowl, pouring out the treats. The hard, fish-shaped pellets made tiny clicking sounds as they fell, almost like a lull of rainfall. And she found herself thinking back, again.

 _Stop living in dreams_.

Sucking in her bottom lip, Valentina slumped her shoulders. "Dreams are the only things that make me happy." She sighed wistfully.

"Mrow!"

"Oh! Sorry. You're real hungry, huh?"

Her smiling returning for her beloved pet, her sole companion right now, Val took the bowl, turning around—and suddenly, she paused, halting in her tracks. The air had changed in the room without warning, it shifted, grew cool. And a voice whispered closely, just near her ear, sending chills down her spine.

 _"Valentina."_

Fingers clenching the bowl tightly, Valentina spun around—but no one was there. Not behind her, not in the room. No one but her and the cat. She held her breath—and she heard it again, softer this time.

 _"Valentina..."_

She shifted her weight from foot to foot, nervous, and her gaze drifted over to the window in her kitchen. _Someone outside?_ Cautiously, she crept toward the window. Her new honey-colored eyes moved upwards from the pane, focusing on the bright, fully lit moon among the dense clouds of Gotham City. Some of the moonlight was washing inside the kitchen, and she gasped suddenly.

The bowl fell from her hands, hitting the floor and shattering into multiple pieces.

Sylvester darted away from the shards, only to return for her delayed dinner. She was completely oblivious of her owner's trance, the girl standing beside the mess on the floor, gazing up at the night sky as if in awe.

 _"Mrow_ _."_

* * *

 **A\N:** Feedback is love~


	4. the savior

**A\N:** Thank you to all those reviews! I'm glad you guys are liking this :D

Thank you to my wonderful beta _Vitani_ as well. Without her, I wouldn't even be writing this.

 **Batman is not owned by me.**

* * *

"What do you see?"

The little girl shifted awkwardly under her mother's stern gaze, shuffling closer to the balcony's railing. Cupping the cold metal in her hands, she rocked forward on her toes, peeking outwards; but instead of staring down at the multiple lights flickering below, she craned her head back, turning her gaze upwards, sea green eyes meeting Gotham's miserable graying skies.

She had never missed the sun so much, she suddenly realized.

"Nothing," Valentina answered honestly, continuing to stare at the mass of dark clouds . "I see nothing."

A hand fell on her head and the girl blinked, a bit surprised as fingers weaved into her dark brown locks. Then the hand tipped her head forward, causing her gaze to dip downwards instead. The bustling traffic in the street below suddenly clear in her vision as she heard her mother click her perfectly manicured nails on the railing.

" _Opportunities_." Her mother spoke fluently in Spanish, weaving her fingers down her child's hair. "There are so many opportunities in this city."

Valentina propped her chin on the cold railing, still standing on the tip of her toes, as she peeked upwards again, hating the foreign sky and the cool wind biting her skin. She missed the bright happy sun, the warm smiles of her grandparents, the cheerful laughter of her cousins, the love and warmth of her home—she missed home. Her _real_ home. Not this empty, silent apartment she had been made to step into yesterday night.

The words left her lips before she could think them through: "I wanna go back home."

She held her breath, wincing as the fingers combing through messy locks halted. Her mother's warm hand withdrew and Val chewed on her bottom lip, turning her head to meet her mother's cold stare, pinning her with a withering glare.

"This is your home," the woman said solemnly.

"But Mamà—"

"And you _will_ learn to like it. Am I clear, Valentina?"

The girl stepped back from the railing, swallowing the lump stuck in her throat as she nodded, her chest suddenly numb. "Yes, Mamà," she answered firmly.

Valentina patiently waited for the warm hand to return atop her head, for fingers to weave through her chocolate locks with affection once more. Yet the woman beside her merely hummed, pleased as she folded her arms behind her straight back, proudly looking ahead again.

"Good girl."

* * *

Shouldering her bag, she stepped into the alleyway, glancing around cautiously before she began trudging downwards. With golden eyes she peered up at the moon hanging so high up in the sky, a strange force tugging her ahead as she pushed forward, her sneakers lightly thumping against the cracked concrete below.

"I know what I'm doing," Valentina assured herself, not entirely sure how she ended up walking through Gotham's streets at night in the first place.

Halfway through the alley she suddenly hesitated, thinking it better to return home; but another glance towards the sky quickly changed her decision, the soft, cool voice breathing near her ear once again, urging her to continue her journey. Tightening her grip around the strap of her bag, Val began stalking forward, listening to the faint voice guiding her around, and inwardly hoping she wasn't going to regret this all later.

But silence descended on her and she blinked, not pausing as she heard quick footsteps echoing from behind. She didn't bother to glance over her shoulder—didn't dare look back—instead her pace increased. She tried acting nonchalant, as if she was unaware of the presence tailing after her.

She felt her heartbeat quicken in growing fear as the footsteps continued, getting closer. She instantly started walking faster, almost breaking into a jog before a hand shot out, clasping around her elbow, and she stifled a scream as she was quickly jerked backwards.

"You lost, sweetheart?" the teen inquired with a smile resembling the snarl of a hungry wolf.

Ice seeped into her veins when another tall boy paused at her right, grin threatening to reach his ears as he lazily dragged his fingertips down her arm. "Yeah, love, we can helps you out."

The grip around her elbow tightening ever so slightly, the boy at her left nodded. "Oh yeah, it isn't safe for such a nice looking girl to be out here all alo—"

Digging into her bag with her free hand, Valentina quickly fished out a crimson colored can, thumb slamming down onto its nozzle. And the teen released her elbow, screaming in agony as a cloud of hot peppers burned his eyes and scaled his nostrils.

Before either of the boys could get their wits together to react, Valentina slammed her shoulder against the other's chest, shoving him sideways. Then she darted ahead, running down the scummy alley.

The sound of her heart hammering against her rib-cage filled her ears as she took a sharp turn. Dirty water splashed beneath her branded sneakers while fear took over her in a vice grip, urging her to run faster and faster—she could still hear footsteps behind her, one of them chasing after her, demanding for her to stop.

All Val could think was to outrun him, reach the streets and find help. But she was forced to a screeching halt when suddenly another teenage boy blocked her path ahead. This one seemingly older than the two, and he eyed her like a piece of meat. She backed away, clutching onto the can of pepper spray with both hands as if her life depended on it.

"D-don't come near me," she warned. Attempting to steel her frightened tone as her eyes darted around for any escape route but her stomach twisted in uneasiness. There was no escape; they had her cornered.

Her gaze instantly turned towards the moon, her heart clenching painfully in her chest as she saw nothing but Gotham's thick, signature clouds instead. Her attention snapped back to the teen looming before her as he whistled loudly, inching closer. She scowled, ignoring how her legs trembled.

"I said stay away from me!" Valentina glared, holding out the pepper spray to threaten the three of them. "Or e-else I'll—"

Air was suddenly stuck in her lungs as the can was harshly batted out of her hands, slamming against a nearby dumpster. And the tallest teen cocked his head to the side, smiling innocently. "Or else ? You gonna cry?" He cooed mockingly, a sneer on his lips. "It'd be a shame to see that nice make up go to waste."

Her empty stomach churned when his fellows chortled in amusement, circling her like vultures. She swallowed thickly, stumbling back slightly when a hand shot out, snagging a fistful of her hair and yanking her head back. Val parted her lips to scream, but suddenly another hand clutched her wrist, pinning it behind her back to hold her in place; all that escaped her lips was a short cry of pain.

"Let me go!" she shouted, struggling against the hold while the other two watched her with mere interest. "I said let me go!"

"As if I'm gonna listen. Should'a thought about that before you messed up my eyes, bitch."

Valentina clenched her jaw, tears pricking the corners of her eyes but she refused to weep openly. "Help!" She finally screamed into the night air, startling her captors. _"¡Ayuadame!"_

An open hand struck her across the face, hard. Her voice died in her throat as her cheek throbbed and she inhaled sharply, stunned and scared by the stinging blow.

"Dude, was that Spanish?"

"That is so hot."

The one who struck her simply propped his fists on his hips with a satisfied smirk. "On your knees," he ordered sternly.

There was a forceful, excited push on the girl's back, Valentina shoved downwards and set on her knees, hands still holding her by the hair and wrist. The teen in front of her nodded in approval and leaned over her, reaching out with a hand. Val felt chills running down her spine as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, rough fingers grazing down her jawline before her chin was lifted, her frightened gaze coming across gleaming, wolfish eyes.

"Ready to dance, sweetheart?" he mumbled. There was the scent of cigarettes ghosting over her face...

"Mind if I cut in?"

The sound of boots slamming against someone's body filled the night air as a figure leaped out the shadows, sending the teen into the side wall. Valentina blinked once, staring down at the pair of green combat boots before her, not daring to look up. She heard one of her captors snarl in fury, and suddenly gunfire rang out. The figure of her savior dashed ahead, a howl of pain echoing in the atmosphere for the briefest of moments, soon followed by the loud thud of a body hitting the pavement.

The painful grasp on her hair loosened, the hand pinning her wrist to her back disappearing as the one behind her cursed loudly, pouncing ahead. Only to have his own wrist seized and his whole form thrown down on the ground like a sack of garbage. The boy continued to hold his wrist, gloved fingers tightening as he twisted the arm, placing the sole of his boot against the torqued shoulder.

"Want to hear it crack?" Robin inquired threateningly, glowering down at the older teen who gasped in pain.

Smacking an open palm on the ground in defeat he relented, "Dude, shit! We give up. Let me go!"

"Who said surrender was an option?" the Boy Wonder scowled, bringing the front of his boot hard against the teen's temple, knocking him unconscious.

He stepped back, clicking the small device in his ear as he scanned the males sprawled between the dirty alleyway. "Robin to Nightwing," he began monotonously, nudging the teen's fallen hand aside with his foot. "Just stopped an assault."

"Good job," the voice on the other side affirmed. "Is the victim alright?"

The young vigilante shifted his masked gaze away from the unconscious men and onto the girl who knelt on all fours, palms pressed against the cold, cracked concrete as she breathed heavily.

"She'll live," Robin answered easily, already reaching for his grapple gun when Nightwing's voice rang in his ear again. "She must be in shock. Make sure she's okay and get her medical attention if necessary."

The boy let out a grunt, deeming it as nothing but a waste of his valuable time, but listened to the older man anyway. He stalked closer and crouched down on one knee before the traumatized girl, a scowl gracing his features as he heard her whimper, dark brown locks streaked with white curtaining her face from him.

Tears fell on the pavement before him, and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes, reaching out with a hand. "You're safe now. There is no reason to—"

Honey colored eyes peeked from behind stray locks, brimming with tears and a feeling of déjà vu washed over him, suddenly remembering a familiar face from school. Realization colored his eyes behind the green-framed domino mask, his lips parting in faint surprise.

"Sebastian?" he muttered in astonishment.

Valentina didn't register his words, only able to take in another gasp of air before slipping her arms around his neck as she embraced him, weeping quietly. _"Gracias!"_ she sobbed out, tears dampening his crimson vest. _"Gracias!"_

He scowled deeply at her overreacting display of gratitude, clenching the girl's arms and pushing her back, detaching herself from him. He could still feel her trembling in fear as he narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you even doing here at this ti—"

"Nightwing to Robin." The comm in his ear crackled to life once more. "Bank robbery at sector eight. Get here pronto."

The teen hero clenched his jaw, pressing a gloved finger to his ear. "Acknowledged."

Robin stood, tugging the girl up along with him, all the while watching her with a frown as she dug the heels of her hands against her eyes, attempting to clear away the tears. "Can you reach home safely?" he inquired quickly, making sure to put pressure on the last word.

Valentina nodded her head, sniffing as she scrubbed her face with cold, shaking hands. With a loud grunt, Robin spared her a glance, shooting out a grappling hook. Within seconds his feet left the ground, the night swallowing him whole just as quickly as he'd arrived. She stood there by herself again, but now her captors were lying at her feet. She tugged at the hem of her hoodie and slowly retrieved her bag, thrown by the dumpster during the event.

Slinging it across her shoulder, she nibbled on her bottom lip, turning around to hastily retreat towards the busier streets of the city. But the temperature dropped for the second time that night, her breath hitching as the familiar voice whispered slowly, just near her ear.

 _"Valentina..."_

Goosebumps scattered across her skin, and she peered upwards through her lashes, her grip tightening around the strap of her bag when the moon knowingly gazed back at her, dark clouds surrounding from all sides. And she couldn't help but think to celestial sphere, _What do you want from me? Tell me what to do..._

* * *

Numerous street lights flickered below, pedestrians thronging along the sidewalk while vehicles sailed along by beside them. Everything and everyone oblivious towards the figure so high above, a pair of curious eyes peeking down at them from the very edge of a building. Valentina sighed and took a step back, the enormous billboard of Wayne Enterprises shining behind her in a navy blue glow.

"I can do this," she mumbled, hands balled into fists as she inched near the building's edge once more. "You got this, Val." She repeated, gazing down again, streets lights winking back at her.

 _Oh, God, I'm so high up..._

She took a calming breath, collecting her confidence, readying herself to lean forward, and then—

"What. Are. You. Doing?"

Clutching her chest, she whirled around, her eyes widening on hearing the foreign voice. Then she halted, blinking once, then twice in surprise.

Robin fixed her with a heated glare, a strong wind whipping his cape back. Val stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. A beat of silence passed between them before she saw him take a daring step closer, the whites of his mask narrowed into slits.

"Don't come near me," she warned, backing away, stumbling a little to find that only a few inches separated her feet from empty air.

"Do not move," he ordered icily, already marching ahead. "If you had a death wish, then I simply wasted my time saving you from those buffoons—"

"I said don't come any closer!"

That startled him, his brows furrowing as she leaned dangerously near the building's boundary, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Look," Valentina began shakily, holding her hands up. "I know this sounds crazy, but I heard a voice telling me to come here so I can jump—"

"So you can _commit suicide?_ "

She shook her head in answer. "Just-just go away, okay? I know what I'm doing!"

"Clearly, you don't know anything," Robin snapped, "You're hearing voices telling you to jump from here. Do it and you will surely fall to your death. Give me one good reason why should I let you—"

"The moon told me to do this."

Of all the answers she could have possibly given him, this one had Robin raising his brows in wonderment. Silence ticked by before a frown found its way to his face again. "You've lost your senses," he deducted reasonably. "You're going to regret this. Do not jump." He stretched out an arm towards her, thinking of various ways to pull her away from the edge because even the slightest of movements might send her hurling backwards.

Val looked at his offered hand skeptically, but, oddly, she felt none of the skepticism for her decisions tonight. His scowl deepened when she straightened her back, sighing loudly as her eyelids slid shut.

"I'm not going to regret anything," she said.

And with that, she was leaning backwards into the air, kicking at the roof's edge. Robin swiftly rushed forward, his teeth gritting together when his outstretched arms caught nothing but air.

* * *

There was whistling in her ears, and she squeezed her eyes shut even more, assuming that it was the rushing wind as she continued free falling towards the earth. The wind screamed around her, the world a mess of crazy colors, and Valentina didn't open her eyes; she pretended this was all just one of her ridiculous dreams, and soon she'd hit the carpeted floor of her room with her blanket tangled up between her legs.

But this wasn't a dream, this was reality. And she briefly wondered how she'd look when gravity had her crashing into the sidewalk below. Will she plummet and flatten like a pancake? Or perhaps split like a banana? Maybe all that would be left of her would be nothing but a scarlet smear on the concrete.

Who was going to feed Sylvester? The poor kitty would starve. And Freddie would be so mad, and her parents, they wouldn't even know about her and Damian—

 _Damian?_

 _Ha_. Why would he even care if someone like her died?

A multitude of emotions swam through her mind. She remembered her arrival in Gotham City five years ago, her first stutters in English, her classmates sharp laughter as she tumbled into the water fountain, sketchbooks sinking in the water and tears in her eyes—and _Oh, no I'm going go die!_

 _"Valentina..."_

Golden eyes snapped open and the girl shifted in the air, feeling her whole form freeze mid-fall. Just then another body rushed past her, and Valentina stared in bewilderment as Robin twisted around to face her, a look of utter disbelief on his face as he fell downwards, far away from her. The echoing sound of a grappling hook hissed in the night air and he swung away from sight, saving only himself.

The whole world clicked back into motion, her hands shivering as she straightened in the air, gazing down the faraway ground as a cool breeze brushed past her levitating form.

 _I'm... flying?_

She gasped in shock, leaning back in the empty space, staring down at the number of nonchalant heads walking along the sidewalk, completely oblivious about the girl hovering so high above them all.

"I can fly?" Valentina said aloud. She tipped her head back, seeking the moon, but all she saw again were the never ending mess of smoky clouds.

Her fingers curled slightly, and she sucked in her bottom lip, gaze fixed on the sky. And she rose higher, and higher still, before she was soaring above the building she had sprang off from. Within seconds she found herself between the messy clouds.

A smile split her lips as she reached outwards, uncurling her fingers and attempting to catch the soft clouds in her open hands. Faint white light filled her vision, awarding her skin with a touch of silver, and she stared ahead in sheer amazement.

The moon.

The beautiful, full celestial orb shining so brightly among the stars, finally no longer masked by Gotham's smog.

Valentina hovered in the air, eyes wide in awe while clouds curled beneath her feet like formless cotton candy, the invisible weight on her shoulders suddenly disappearing. A few minutes passed by as she continued to gaze, unblinking, and the moon silently gazed back at her, before the ends of her lips tugged upwards into a bright, toothy grin.

She dived backwards, letting the wind whip through her long locks as the clouds broke around her, colorful lights flickering from below as she continued to smile, her joyful laughter echoing in the sky.

* * *

"Got anything to report?"

A brief pause, then a harsh: _"No."_

"Are you sure? You weren't answering your communicator for the last twenty minutes. Everything alright?"

Robin grunted distastefully, tearing away his binoculars as he glared towards the sky, the lenses of his mask narrowed into slits.

"Nothing that I can't handle myself, Grayson."

* * *

 **A\N:** Feedback is love~


	5. the inquisitive

**A\N:** Aaaand here's an update~! Special thank yous to my sis Vitani for beta reading this :D

 **I don't own Batman.**

* * *

"You _sure_ you can't come today?"

"I told you. I'm gonna be out with my dad. I really can't make it to school at all."

Valentina sighed loudly, brushing out the knots the wind had tangled into her coffee brown hair, with Sylvester sitting beside her. The cat curiously eyed the three-inches-and-growing distance between the girl's painted toes and the carpeted floor, as if he thought to pounce. But Val leaned back then, still hovering midair, and gazing at her reflection as she set down the hairbrush on the dressing table before her. She was vaguely aware of the colorful wind chimes hanging in the corner of her room, shrill as the morning air came in through her open balcony doors; instead, she was focused on the conversation.

"But Freddie," she almost whined. "There's something I need to tell you." Her voice dropped to a whisper and she cupped a hand around the mouthpiece as if about to share her secret. She wore an eager, excited smile, ready to shed that secret.

"Something to tell me, huh?" Fred's skeptical voice answered with a hum from the other end of the line. "If it's another one of your stupid fantasies about Wayne, then I'll pass—"

She quickly cut him off. "It's not about Damian. It's something I gotta _show_ you, to be honest." She wanted to giggle. _You gotta see me floating here!_

There was a bare minute pause on the other side, Fred most likely contemplating what she was saying before he responded. "Well, you can wait till tomorrow then. I can't come to school today."

Valentina hummed in acknowledgement, hovering closer to her bed where Sylvester sprang onto the mattress; she reached ahead to press her hand down on the ginger cat's head, soft ears flattening under her palm while Sylvester purred happily.

"You're not gonna be back till nighttime, right?"

"Probably before midnight. Though that really isn't a safe time for you to visit me, Val—"

"It's okay, Freddie!" Valentina smiled toothily, golden eyes bright as she giggled suspiciously. "I'll see you then! Bye, love you!"

"Yeah, yeah— wait, what do you mean you're gonna see me then? You better not go out late at night, Val! You're gonna get yourself hurt—"

With a small click the line fell silent, a small beep echoing in place of her best friend's scolding voice. Valentina dropped her phone on the mattress, descending upon it herself as well. She stared up at the ceiling, the purple curtains of her room fluttering in the fresh morning breeze, and she smiled softly as Sylvester settled down on her stomach, playing with the stray white-brown locks reaching down her shoulders.

 _Today's going to be a good day._

* * *

Lightening cracked through the dark clouds and Valentina winced as thunder rumbled furiously around her. Despite the fact spring was so near, thick masses of black clouds summed up in Gotham's gray skies, hiding away whatever light the already rare sun could even offer and turning the afternoon day almost into a dark night.

Another clap of thunder followed, making Val bite down on her bottom lip as she clenched the corners of the navy blue binder on her lap tightly. She was sitting in the Gotham Academy's wide veranda while rain poured down before her, hitting the grass and creating puddles of water around the cemented walking track.

Just her luck the downpour started right after classes had ended, and most of the students were quickly making their way into the posh cars waiting for them outside the institution's gates. Some, like her, stood waiting in the veranda, idly chatting with one another while she sat far away in the corner on a bench, watching rain come down on the pavement and squirming in uneasiness whenever thunder roared furiously.

She glanced around, eyeing the umbrellas and raincoats some of the students were holding, before she let out a heavy sigh. Leaning against the cool metal bench, she frowned—because if Freddie were here, he'd scold her for not looking up the weather forecast in the morning, and he'd be right. Then again, if he were here she wouldn't be waiting for the rain to slow down so she could catch the bus; Misses Johnson always gave her a ride home, too.

Now a wistful sigh escaped her lips, and she gazed up at the sky grimly. Val jumped this time in surprise when thunder clapped once more. She clutched the file tighter, offering an apologetic smile to the few heads turning to regard her with unimpressed looks.

 _Don't think about the thunder. Think about something else._

Aside from the unexpected rain, today had been a good day. She surprisingly did well in her calculus test, spent all of her classes without her habitual daydreaming, and even had time to work on some new design sketches. But the best thing was she had finally completed the biology assignment given to her and Damian.

Her taut fingers loosened around the binder in her hands, and she let a smile touch her lips as she stared down at the chipped floor. Suddenly she was remembering the feeling of the night breeze on her skin, clouds breaking around her as she soared through Gotham's sky so free and—

A sharp wind shattered her train of thoughts as the papers in her binder were snatched away by the storming gusts, a look of pure horror on her face as some of the notes were sent flying into the school's enormous lawn. Without a single thought, Valentina was up and stumbling outwards as well, reaching out into the pouring rain.

Raindrops descended on her, hitting her like tiny pebbles as she dropped on her knees, hurriedly collecting the soaked papers lying on wet grass. "No, no, no!" she kept muttering, flinching when thunder rumbled over her head.

 _Ignore the thunder, Val._

She steeled her nerves, then blinked, realizing she had stepped into the rain with her bag and her binder— the assignment, her books, everything was getting soaked by the heavy rain. Her shoulder slumped as she groaned, school uniform clinging uncomfortably against her skin as it, too, was now drenched.

The corners of her lips curled downwards as she reached for the last paper reluctantly, hearing the faint taunting laughter echoing from inside the veranda. Stupid, stupid, stupid...

Her fingers had barely brushed against the fallen paper when a hand landed atop hers, the callused palm feeling rough against her smoother skin. Confused, golden eyes shot upwards, clashing with familiar dark green ones; and heat crept up the back of her neck as Damian nonchalantly slid the paper from beneath her fingers, sitting on his knees before her while his open umbrella rested against his shoulder.

"I believe this was our assignment," he mused, turning the wet note towards her, the blue-inked writing blurred and completely unreadable.

She stared dumbly, looking like an utter idiot as rain water trickled through her hair and dripped down her face. Then the words left her mouth before she could think them through.

"I love you too!"

She blurted out, and immediately after blood rushed to her face as she inwardly cursed her malfunctioning brain. Damian's eyes widened slightly, his expressions highly amused as she blushed furiously, quickly bolting to her feet.

He followed suit, patiently waiting for her to fumble over her words as she parted her lips for a number of apologizes, and she took an unconscious step towards him. But she lost her footing on the wet ground, tumbling straight into him. A hot blush exploded across her freckled cheeks when a strong arm wrapped around her waist, holding her in place. She was conscious of the sound of raindrops drumming on the roof of his black umbrella, held over their heads as he arched a fine brow in mere amusement.

"I assume you are habitual of falling all the time?" Damian inquired almost smugly.

Val couldn't quite hear him, her mind too occupied with the swarm of butterflies suddenly bursting to life in her belly, and his calm heartbeat doing a steady _thump thump thump_ right under her ear, unlike her own heart that was promising to burst out of her chest any second.

She quickly pulled herself away and would have stumbled back to the ground if it not for the arm still holding her by the waist. "S-sorry," she stammered, gaze fixed on the little ground between them. "I can be a total klutz sometimes."

Damian peered thoughtfully over her head, eyes searching. "Johnson not with you today?"

The girl shook her head, the crimson hue dying in her cheeks slightly as she glanced upwards through her dripping lashes. Damian regarded her with a cool and calm gaze, just like he always had, and suddenly the events in the manor flashed in her mind. Her jaw clenched when his sharp voice returned to her ears, and she felt the butterflies in her stomach settle down slowly as she took a step back, inching out from under the shelter of his umbrella.

Rain poured down on her mercilessly once more, but she straightened her shoulders, ignoring the curious gaze he was awarding her with as she forced a small, courteous smile.

"See you later, Damian." She was almost proud how her voice didn't waver this time as she brushed past him. His gaze was hot on her back but she was too busy feeling the sudden bitterness pooling in her chest to take notice of it, anyway.

Valentina stepped onto the concrete pathway leading towards the school's gateway. Her pace was sluggish, letting the rain soak her to the bone since there was no hope for staying dry anymore. Letting the water splash beneath her sneakers, ultimately drenching her yellow socks, Val halted when another form fell in step with her.

Surprise was evident on her face as Damian glanced her way, stopping as well. "I'll walk you to the parking," he offered, nudging his head towards the umbrella he held, providing them both protection from the rain.

His words taking a few seconds to settle in, Val nodded slowly; she had no reason to deny his sudden gentlemanly display. Her grip tightened around the strap of her drenched schoolbag as he took a step closer, holding the umbrella between them as they continued trudging down the pathway. A minute of silence passed, the only sound audible being the heavy downpour from all sides, and it felt like as if she were in a tiny room with him, together—Valentina wanted to pinch herself, expecting this to be one of her unrealistic daydreams again.

"You don't have to finish the assignment anymore," Damian began coolly, snapping her out of her thoughts as he gazed ahead. "I'll have the date extended and do it myself."

Val's mouth clamped shut, warm cheeks heating up once more. _Is...Is he trying to talk with me?_

A frown marred her face. No, no. He never talked to anyone without a reason. He wasn't trying to make conversation with her. No way.

"Sebastian, are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" She blinked, turning her head only to find his gaze on her already.

He scowled visibly. "Are you paying attention to what I'm saying?"

The tips of her ears went red and she gave a firm nod in answer. "Y-yeah." And she was stuttering again. Ugh. "I'm listening, Damian."

He nodded, looking away again, and Val, face still warm, forced herself not to stare at him. Another minute ticked by, the walk to the school gates never having felt this long before. She coughed awkwardly.

"So, uh, n-nice weather we're having?"

Oh, God. Why were crushes so embarrassing? Why couldn't she talk to him like a normal human being?

"I suppose," he snorted. It surprised her; she didn't expect him to actually respond to her fangirl prattle. He peered down at her, a smirk curling Damian's lips momentarily. "If you prefer the polluted rain, then perhaps yes. It is a pleasant weather."

The chilly wind felt unspeakably cold against her suddenly flushed skin but she managed to smile widely anyway. "I actually really like the rain," she admitted honestly as they passed by a flower bed of newly blooming daffodils. "I just don't like the—"

Dense clouds roared furiously in the sky, and Damian watched closely as she winced visibly before he raised a brow. "Astrapophobia, I assume?"

"What's that mean?"

He rolled his eyes at her lack of knowledge. "It's merely a phobia of thunder and lightening."

Rain continued hitting the dark, glistening pavement they walked on, wind howling while people had scurried off into their shelters, leaving the road empty for them.

Valentina hummed in acknowledgement. "Well, I wouldn't call it a phobia. I just don't like it."

Just then Damian came to a quick halt, the girl beside him pausing as they reached the edge of the sidewalk. There, a familiar face stood waiting for them. Wise gray eyes glanced over them, a warm smile tugging his lips as the old man inclined his head in greeting.

"Why, Miss Valentina." Alfred smiled softly, holding onto an umbrella of his own as he stood by a sleek car. "What a pleasant surprise."

The girl smiled brightly, beaming up at him gleefully. "It's real great to see you, Alfred. How're you?"

"I'm absolutely fine," he responded easily, gaze dipping down to the teens once more, taking note of how they stood shoulder to shoulder beneath the umbrella. Valentina was soaked fully, knees and sneakers covered in dirt, while Damian looked more than dry, mud on the knees of his uniform and navy blazer a little drenched. "I hope you're doing fine as well?"

"Oh, I'm great! How's Titu—"

"Pennyworth," Damian interrupted, a scowl gracing his features. "Why are you late?"

"Apologies, Master Damian," Alfred answered, already reaching for the door of the car and holding it open for the young Wayne. "I had a few errands to run for Master Richard."

Damian clicked his tongue, turning his attention to Val—who suddenly slapped the side of her head in quick realization. "Oh, God, I'm gonna miss the bus!" She tugged at the strap of her bag, then offered both of them a parting smile. "Thanks for the walk, I'll see you guys later—"

"Perhaps the young miss can join us?" Alfred offered smoothly.

"What? No! I can—"

"The weather is awful, Miss Valentina. If you don't reach home early, you're going to catch a cold."

"It's all good, Alfred. I'll make it home in tim—"

"Get in the car," Damian's cold, sharp voice cut in and she looked startled by his almost threatening tone. Damian narrowed his eyes, pinning her with a withering glare because she was still contemplating his order; Alfred quickly stepped in, knowing the young Wayne's stubborn and dangerous nature too well.

"What the young master wishes to say is, we would be happy to give you a ride home. Please."

Valentina mulled over the offer, but only momentarily, before quietly sliding into the car. Damian followed in and her breath hitched as the door tapped shut behind them. Rain continued thronging the sidewalk, raindrops hitting the glass windows of the car in a steady rhythm, and Valentina frowned at herself; the expensive cover of her seat grew damp from all the water dripping down her.

The air inside was warm though, the heaters breathing out comfortable temperatures to give the environment a cozy touch. She pulled herself closer to the door, eyes drifting towards Damian while the boy was typing away furiously on his phone. One hand thrust through his raven hair as if in frustration.

Her gaze drifted over the fog covered window beside her as Alfred slid into the driver's seat, taking the steering wheel into his hands. Val pressed a finger against the window, doodling a tiny smiley face at the corner when the butler started loudly.

"How was your day?"

Valentina rested her hands in her lap, trying to be elegant, waiting for Damian to begin his tale of his whole day, but there was simple silence. Honey colored irises moved upwards, blinking in surprise when Alfred offered a smile from the rearview mirror.

"O-oh!" She flushed slightly, unconsciously tugging at a stray stand of dripping hair as an awkward smile tugged her lips. "I got a lot of work done!" Her gaze drifted sideways once more, a pink hue rising to her cheeks as she stole a glance at Damian. "So yeah, my day went great."

"What happened to your hair?"

The girl blinked, startled by the question. Damian pocketed his phone and leaned back in his seat, fixing her with a pressing look as he observed the absurd white color streaking through her brown locks like multiple river streams. His eyes narrowed as she shifted uncomfortably, fiddling with her thumbs.

"I dyed it," she answered calmly.

And his eyes narrowed further for Valentina was avoiding eye contact. A sign of the lie. "Really? The color seems too natural to be dyed."

He waited for her response, but she sat quiet, her silence increasing curiosity even more.

"Have you been exposed to any chemicals perhaps?" he prodded. "Or any kind of unusual activity—"

"You can drop me at the next stop, Alfred," Valentina interrupted hurriedly, eyes darting around for an escape route as if she were a rabbit cornered by a wolf. "Really! Just stop the car there."

"Miss Valentina, the rain is still—"

"It's okay, Alfred. I'll be fine!"

Damian grimaced deeply, bristling impatiently in his seat. "Answer me, Sebastian—"

But the car halted, and his jaw clenched as Valentina swiftly pushed the door open, hopping into the heavy rain. Cold air rushed in, and Damian seemed to refrain himself from reaching out and forcibly pulling the stupid girl back inside; she knew he wanted answers to all his queries, so she was quicker, and all he could do was sit and watch her with careful, calculating eyes.

She waved widely. "Thanks for the ride. Bye!"

The door was slammed shut and she left them there, left them to stare through the front mirror as the brunette darted ahead on the wet pavement, nearly slipping before she rounded a corner, disappearing from view.

.

.

.

A beat of silence passed, then the old butler spoke up, giving the young Wayne an amused look through the rear-view mirror. "May I ask what were the sudden questions about, sir?"

Damian crossed his arms over his chest, clicking his tongue as his heated glare shifted towards the faded smiley drawn over the mirror.

"Drive, Pennyworth."

* * *

The violin rested against his shoulder, the bow sliding across the taut strings, and the blond boy read through the notes once more, blue eyes narrowing behind round glasses as he repeated the same note again. And again, nodding his head in satisfaction when the melody came out just how he wanted. He flipped through a page, fingers tightening around the bow as he readied for another tune.

His phone's screen flickered to life with a brief vibration, and Fred paused, glancing at his phone lying far away on his study table when another message was sent, the screen shining brightly in the dimly lit room. A sigh escaping his lips, he propped the violin against his bed, then strolled towards his phone. His thumb slid across the flashing screen, brows knitting together on reading the text.

 _Come over to the window._

Fred stared flatly, rereading the message once more before glancing at the window in his room, his gaze returning to the screen as he frowned. "What the hell, Val?" He grumbled.

Half tempted to text her back with a 'go to sleep', he stopped, noting how the text was free from the usual number of mirth and emojis. It seemed, oddly, suspenseful. He rolled his eyes, tossing the smartphone away on his bed as he stuffed his fists into the pockets of his pajama pants, sauntering ahead and halting near the window pane. Deep blue eyes peered outwards, a bit amused to find the moon in the dark sky, stars twinkling and the dense clouds of rain from the afternoon absent.

A body slammed against the glass, and from years now Frederick would never admit that the high pitched scream which rang in the air had belonged to him as he stumbled backwards, falling on his rear and staring with big, round eyes.

"Open the window, Freddie!" Valentina smiled brightly, smacking an open palm against the window as she squished her face against the cool glass.

For a moment, Fred just sat on the floor of his bedroom, eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets when a frown curled Valentina's lips and she thumped her forehead against the glass. "Open up, Freddie, jeez!"

The boy blinked, then quickly sprung to his feet, grasping onto the window's handles and pulling the double glass panes wide open. He stared incredulously as Valentina floated in, feet inches off his tiled floor as she dropped her slightly damp schoolbag with a small thud.

"I brought you your homework." She smiled widely, oblivious of how he was gazing at her like she had miraculously grown a second head.

Fred opened his mouth, only to slam it shut again as the gears in his head turned finally. "You're flying." He spoke calmly, though his eyes still matching the size of dinner plates.

Valentina cracked him a grin, dropping down on her feet as she clapped her hands together excitedly, eyes glittering with mischief. "That's not the only thing I can do."

She spread her hands, and a burning, bright orb of white fire sparked above her palms, the blinding glow reflecting in blue and golden hues as the teens stared in awe at the cluster of hundreds of tiny, twinkling stars inside the ball of white flame. Valentina withdrew her hands, and the shining orb hit the floor— where it exploded with a force so strong it sent them flying in the opposite sides of the room as a reaction.

Fred crashed against the bed, wincing in pain while Valentina slammed into the side wall with a loud thud, missing the open window by a few inches.

"Frederick!" a woman screamed from below. His eyes widened even more as quick footsteps echoed off the staircase leading to the hallway of his room. "What happened?!"

He stumbled up, nearly tripping because of the sharp pain in his body as he leaned against the wooden door of his room, swiftly twisting the lock. "Nothing, mom!"

"What was that noise?!"

"My shirt fell!" he yelled back, draping his aching form against the door as his mother knocked hurriedly from the other side.

"That was too loud for a shirt, Frederick!"

"Yeah, well, I was in it!"

Valentina bit back a groan as she helped herself up, the front of her hoodie nearly scorched. Fred pressed a finger to his lips, miming for her to stay quiet.

"But, dear—"

"I think I'm gonna sleep now, mom. Goodnight."

There was a small pause, then: "O-okay, dear. Goodnight. Sweet dreams."

They waited till the ticking of heels faded away into silence, and Fred breathed a sigh of relief. He turned towards his best friend, the girl already seating herself on the foot of his neat bed, swinging her legs idly as she grinned toothily, waiting for him to ask anything.

He pushed himself away from the door, parting his lips but slammed them shut once more. His astonished gaze landing on the darkly scorched circle in the center of his room where Valentina had dropped that ball of... whatever it was.

Sitting on his knees, he brushed his fingers against the blackened orb, blinking incredulously when soot rubbed off his fingertips.

"I met Damian today." The girl sighed dreamily from behind him, throwing herself back on the bed and nearly swooning as she remembered everything. "He was... kinda sweet."

Fred continued studying the burnt patch on his floor, a multitude of thoughts swimming through his mind as he attempted to deduct a reason for the events which had just occurred, miraculously, dangerously.

"He-he walked me to the school gate too! And then he even offered me a ride home. I couldn't even talk to him right, Freddie."

Finally realizing he couldn't understand any of this, Fred stood up, shifting on his feet and shooting his friend an annoyed look. "After all this shit you just showed me, you wanna talk about the Wayne bastard? _Seriously?_ "

Valentina paused, propped on her elbows as she lay on her stomach before a cheeky smile split her lips and she nodded happily.

Fred pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head in frustrated amusement as he walked over to her, ready to listen to her mindless chatter before he could ask some questions of his own. Some _serious_ questions.

* * *

 **A\N:** Feedback is love~


End file.
